Behind iron bars
by casper6six6
Summary: I would have never thought about being in a prison would be a good thing but when Rick and Daryl found it, my first thought was finally maybe we have a chance to survive this after all, well after we clear it out of course. (Part four Daryl/oc spoilers of season three.)
1. Seed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead.**

**I want to thank all of you who are still reading my stories, it means a lot you guys. Hope you all like it and remember to review please. Well here is season three.**

**IMPORTANT: SPOILERS THIS DOES FOLLOW SEASON THREE SO BE WARNED. **

Having to tell them I was pregnant was easier than I expected. To tell the truth most of them were thinking the next to be pregnant was Maggie, with how she and Glenn sneak off like no one knows what they are up to.

Daryl took it harder though, he didn't talk to me for days after I told him. I don't blame him I had a hard time excepting it as well. The girls couldn't be happier that I was having a baby, they loved the idea of two babies. Haylee and Gracie don't understand just how dangerous babies can be now.

Lori is about to give birth any time now, within the next few weeks I'd say. Hershel and I figured I am five months along, what with getting Pneumonia and malnutrition, seeing as how vitamins can only do so much, I was farther along than what I first thought.

I sat there in the car rubbing my stomach as I watch Daryl, Rick, T-dog and Carl make their way to the house that we are hoping to stay the night in. They are going to make sure there are no walkers inside while Jack, Glenn and Maggie checked around back.

The rest of us waited in the cars until they were done. I looked in the review mirror to see Beth playing with the girls, she and Anna have been amazingly helpful with the girls, and I couldn't thank them enough.

Seeing Rick waving from the front door, I looked around before stepping out of the car. I open the back door and help Anna down and then Haylee, Beth already had Gracie out. I shut the door and made my way to the back and opened the trunk hatch.

Anna and I grabbed two sleeping bags and are backpacks and I grab an extra bag to scavenge the house for supplies. I shut the door and we start are way to the house with Lori and Hershel following right behind us.

Haylee and Gracie didn't even look twice at the walkers in the hall when we walked in, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I set down my bag and sleeping bag next to Lori who was giving Haylee and Gracie a spoonful of peanut butter.

I give her a smile of thanks which she returns before walking out of the living room and into the hall. I quickly start going through all the cupboards and closets not knowing when we will be forced to leave.

Finding some toilet paper and clean towels, I leave the bathroom and make my way upstairs. I stop halfway seeing Daryl coming down with what looks like an owl.

"You doing ok?" he asked me as he put a hand on my stomach. "I fine, the kids are fine, and the baby is fine. Are you ok?" I ask seeing as how we haven't talked to each other in two days.

He just nodded his head before kissing my forehead, he touched my stomach once more before making his was passed me and down to the living room.

I quickly make my way through the rooms and the other bathroom stepping over the decayed female walker in there. I found some clothes and two pairs of shoes that some of us can use.

With a full bag I made my way back to the others, dropping the bag with the other ones before sitting down behind Gracie. She gave me a huge smile her two front teeth missing, she leaned against my leg and placed her tiny hand on my stomach before looking up at me again.

"When is my baby getin here?" she asked when she felt the baby kick a little, some of the others laughed and I couldn't stop from smiling, she has been calling it her baby since I told her I was pregnant. It made all of us smile from time to time which has been harder to do these last few weeks.

I was watching Daryl as he plucked the feathers from the owl when Carl came walking into the room. I stopped playing with Haylee's hair when I saw what he was opening. I looked away when Rick walked up to him and grabbed the dog food away from him. I jumped little when he threw the can into the fire place. All of us were quiet after that, none of us wanted to have to do that but it was getting harder and harder to find food.

I looked up when T whistled and motioned out the window, meaning that walkers are outside. I got up with Jack's help and grabbed my bag, Jack grabbing the other.

Holding Gracie and Haylee's hand with Anna in front of me, we made our way out the back door to our cars. Beth climbed in the back first and then took Gracie from me and I helped Haylee and Anna in before shutting the door and climbing in the passenger seat with my bag on my lap.

Jack started the car and we took off after Daryl with Glenn, Maggie and Hershel in the car behind us. Rick, Lori and Carol in the red truck and T and Carl in the new silver truck.

We have been driving for about an hour when we finally pulled over. After getting the girls down we made our way to the others. Anna, Jack, Beth and Carl are on watch each watching in a direction. I stood under some shade with the girls as the others looked over the map.

We have been writing down where we see walkers and which way there were heading since we left the storage lockers, not wanting to be caught up in another herd. I just watched as they talked about where we are going to go.

"We'll push out west, we haven't been out that way yet. We can't keep moving house to house." Rick said looking to me before looking to Lori who was sitting in the truck.

"We need to find a place to hole up for a few weeks." I looked down to the girls who are sitting down on the ground as Rick said that. I can see the baby bump as I looked at them and with Lori about to give birth we do need to find a place, hopefully we can find one.

"We need to fill up on water, it won't take long we can boil it when we stop again." Hearing T say that, I got the girls up and back inside the car, Anna climbed inside to be with them.

I grabbed the three empty water jugs before making my way to Maggie and Carol. When T and Glenn grabbed their empty jugs we started to walk away to the creek.

"Emily wait." I stopped hearing Daryl call my name. I looked at him to see that he was loading his crossbow. "Me 'n Rick are going hunting ok." he told me when I reached him.

All I could say was ok, I kissed his cheek before moving away. I started walking away but before I passed the tree line I looked back to see that he was still looking at me. I smile at him before turning and making my way to the creek, we are not the same as we used to be but were getting there.

After filling up the water jugs Maggie helped me carry the other full water jug on our way back. We made our way back to the cars, but seeing Daryl and Rick with smiles on their faces made us stop for a second.

After hearing them talk about the prison we packed up and started driving. We parked on the side road and we made our way to the gate. Jack was carrying Gracie seeing as it was getting harder to hold her and I held Haylee's hand as we run up to the fence.

We waited as Rick cut the fence so we can get through, from what I can see the inner gate is empty but the next has many walkers roaming around, prisoners I guess from their jumpsuits.

If we can clear the field and then the prison we may finally have a permanent safe home, well we will when we clear out all the walkers that is.

I watched as Maggie and Glenn killed the walker that was getting to close before following after Jack and Anna into the fence then I turned and gave Lori my other hand to help her inside before moving back to let the others through.

We all stood close together waiting for Daryl and Glenn to close up the whole in the fence. When they were done we all started jogging along the fence line, a lot of the walkers came running up to the fence groaning and moaning like always.

"It's perfect." Rick said looking around the field, I thought so too, I can see all the potential.

"If we can shut that gate, stop more from pouring into the field. We can pick off these walkers, we can take this field by tonight." Rick said looking around to all of us.

"How are we gonna shut the gate?" Hershel asked him and I was wondering that myself.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn said and from Maggie's face I can tell she didn't like that at all.

"No it's a suicide run." Maggie told him and 'I'm the fastest' was his simple reply.

"No. you, Maggie and Emily draw as many as you can over there, pop as many as you can through the fence." Rick said as he started to give everyone their orders.

"Daryl, you and Jack go back to that tower over there." After Rick said that I turn to Jack and took Gracie from his hands, setting her down next to Haylee, who grabbed her other hand.

"Carol you have become a pretty good shot, take your time we don't have the ammo to waste." He said telling Carol before moving over to Carl.

"Carl you and Hershel take this tower." And when Carl nodded Rick turned around and faced the gate. "I'll run for the gate."

After he said that we all scattered to where we were supposed to be. Making sure that neither Haylee nor Gracie got close to either fence I pulled out my long knife from its sheath on my thigh.

"Ok baby girls let's start making some noise." I said looking back at Haylee, Gracie and Anna, who was making sure they didn't go near the back fence.

when Rick started running up the road to the open gate we all started yelling and banging the fence, the girls were have a blast, loving that for once they can yell and make as much noise as they want.

Rick made it to the fence and closed it and then went into the watch tower. We all cheered when he came out on top.

"Ok light it up!" Daryl yelled from where he, Jack and Carol were. I turned and looked at the girls.

"Ok you got to cover your ears real good ok." I told them while covering my own ears. When they did I turned back around and put my knife away and then grabbed my gun.

I looked next to me see Beth had her gun out, we smiled at each other before taking aim. We then started picking off the walkers one by one until they all were down.

Smiling I put my gun away and turned back to the girls. Taking both Haylee and Gracie's hand we all started our way back to the gate where Lori was stand there smiling.

After passing Lori and the over turned bus, I saw just how big the field was and I couldn't take the smile off my face. I let go of the girls' hands and they started running in the grass but I stayed close just in case.

"We haven't had this must space since the farm." Carol yelled looking around. I started laughing when I heard T yelled whooo.

I took off my backpack setting it down near the girls who were jumping and rolling around in the grass. Lori and I sat down as the others moved around, all of us till taking in what Rick and Daryl found for us.

Speaking of Daryl I watched as he picked Gracie up and started throwing her up in the air and catching her, making her laugh even more.

When the girls started to get tired they came and sat with Anna, Lori and I. Rick, T and Glenn started moving some of the walkers away from where we will be sleeping that night.

When the sun started to go down even more Daryl came walking over to us, seeing him get closer I got up, I was starting to have some difficulty doing that.

I met him about half way and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He started kissing down my face until he catches my lips, this was the first time he has kissed me like this since I told him about the baby and oh how I missed this.

"I'm gonna go hunt really quick before it get dark, get some meat into you." He whispered as he caressed my side softly, all I could do was nod, too afraid to speak. I didn't want to break this moment, scared that he will go back to barely taking to me again.

"After we bring the cars in I'm going hunting with Jack while Rick, Glenn and T go get fire wood ok." he said looking me right in my eyes.

"Ok." I said my voice cracking some. He just looked at me for a moment before kissing me once more. "sorry." He whispered while leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry for…" he started but I just shushed him he didn't have to explain. I know he has a lot on his shoulders, what with keep us safe and fed and now with me having a baby, don't get me wrong Haylee, Gracie, Anna and Jack are his just as they are mine but this will be our baby, a baby we made.

I finally let go of him so he could go, so that he can get back here quicker. With Carol and Beth watching the girls and Carl watching them, Jack and I waited at the front gate. Rick had cut the lock off and we waited there opening the gate when Daryl, Rick, T, Maggie and Glenn came driving the bike and the cars up the road.

Jack and I had are guns out making sure walkers didn't get near the fence as the drove in and parked the cars. After they were parked Daryl and Glenn closed the gate for a moment so we could talk for a second.

"Ok Daryl and Jack go hunt but get back before the sun sets ok, Glenn, T, we'll go get some fire wood. Maggie I want you here to let us in when we get back." Rick said looking at them telling them what do to and when they started to walk out of the gate Daryl stopped next to me.

"I want you to go rest, have Carol or Carl come help Maggie, alright." He told me and he waited until I told him ok before him and Jack left. I helped Maggie close the gate before making my way to where we were going to be sleeping that night.

"Why don't you go help Maggie with the front gate ok hun?" I said when I passed a bored Carl who was watching the walkers behind the other gate.

"Alright." He said giving me a small smile before making his way to help Maggie. I watched him walk away before making my way to sit down next to Anna.

Gracie was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she lay against Beth's leg. Haylee was sitting on the other side of Anna, drawing in the dirt with a stick, she was making smiley faces, which made me very happy.

When they all got back Daryl and Jack gutted the squirrels that they caught while the others got our sleeping bags, blankets and backpacks.

Carol and Jack spread out a sleeping and helped move both Gracie and Haylee onto it, since both were just exhausted. Jack and Glenn help both Lori and I move so we were more comfortable sitting on a blanket and after thanking them I started rummaging through my bag pack and pulled out a canister of matches.

I tossed them to T who was starting the fire so we can get the meat cooking. I looked down to the girls to see Gracie was out and sucking on her thumb, I'll wake her up when the food is done cooking.

"Hum like mom used to make." Glenn said sarcastically while throwing a bone over T's head. I looked around to see everyone was relaxed for once. I looked down hearing Haylee humming while she ate, it has been awhile since we had some meat, seeing as how walkers eat animals as well. Daryl has been having a hard time finding any good game.

"Tomorrow we'll pile up those bodies, keep then away from the water. Now if can get a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty fresh water." T said looking around at us, I nodded in agreement before taking a bite of my food.

"If the soil is good, we can plant some seed. Grow some tomato, cucumber, soybeans." I looked over at Hershel as he said this, I like that idea, having some fresh vegetables maybe even some fruit.

"That's his third time around, If there was any part compromised he would have found it by now." Hershel said looking at Rick who was making yet another round, around the fence line. Can't blame him it seems like whenever we find a place we have to leave within a few days.

"This will be a good place to have the babies, safe." Beth said looking to Lori and then to me, smiling to her before rubbing my baby bump, I can feel the baby kick a lot more now.

I took away Haylee's empty bowl and helped her under the covers next to Gracie who woke up, ate then went right back to see, she tired herself out today.

I looked up as Carol got up and started walking to where Daryl was taking watch on the over turned bus, with his dinner. I can't say I didn't get angry when he started to give her a shoulder rub. I don't like feeling this way, feeling jealous, anger, self-conscious.

I don't think it wrong wanting him to be just mine, but what with moving constantly, no privacy and with me almost six months along put a big damper on our sex lives. I hate that he could get it from someone else and not me.

"Bethy, Sing Patti Riley for me, I haven't heard that I think since your mother was alive." Hershel asked her and I gave her a small smile knowing she had a great voice, she sings for the girls all the time.

"Daddy, not that one please." Maggie said looking to her father. He gave her a little nod before looking back to Beth.

"How about parting glass?" Hershel asked her but Beth just gave him a look. "Daddy no one wants to hear."

"Why not?" Glenn asked her and I think all of us were hoping she would sing, I miss turning on the radio and listing to music, hell I miss those long commercials in-between each song.

Beth said ok before she sat up a little straighter before she started singing. I closed my eyes just listening to her, I opened my eyes to see Daryl looking at me as he stood behind Glenn and Maggie.

"Beautiful." Hershel told her and I gave her a smile which she returned. I looked over seeing Rick squatting down in-between Lori and Carl, I'm glad he finally decided to join us.

I know he and Lori are have a lot of problems ever since we all found out the baby is most likely Shane's. I don't know if I could handle if Daryl did that, I could barely handle him hardly taking to me.

"Better turn in, we have a big day tomorrow." I looked over to Rick a little confused.

"What do you mean" Glenn asked him just as confused as I bet most of us are.

"I now we're all exhausted. This was a great win, we just have to push just a little harder. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or inmates. Looks like this place was over run pretty early. It could mean the supplies maybe still in tacked." He said looking around at us and motioning to the prison.

"They have an infirmary, a cafeteria." As he said this I thought it was a great idea but by the size of the prison, which is most likely full of walkers our chances of clearing out the prison are very slim.

"Armory?" Daryl asked him, which would be a point in our favor if it was stocked.

"It will be out of the prisoner cells but not too far away. The warden's office will have the info on the location." Rick told him before looking to us again.

"Weapons, Food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine." He said pointing to the prison. I placed my hand on my stomach and looked to my kids, it has been so hard with just getting by and with food and medicine are getting very hard to come by.

"We are dangerously low on ammo, will run out before we even make a dent." Hershel told him I can see everyone was thinking the same thing.

"That's why we have to go in there, end to end. After all we been though we can handle it I know it. These asshole don't stand a chance." Rick said looking down to Carl who gave him a small smile. After he said that he got up and started walking away.

Lori got up with some difficulty before making her way to him. Daryl came around and sat next to me and placed a hand in the small of my back as he begins eating the rest of his food.

I lay down next to Gracie with Anna on the other side of me, I looked up at the stars, seeing so many beautiful stars.

After every one woke up the next morning it was decided that Rick, Daryl, Jack, T, Glenn and Maggie with be going into the courtyard to clear out those walkers first before moving inside and clear out a cell block for us.

The rest of us will be outside that fence killing as many as we can through the fence. The girls once again had fun yelling to draw the walkers to the fence.

Once we killed all the walkers that were at the fence we just watched as they killed walkers with S.W.A.T riot gear on but they are having some difficulty seeing as how they were wearing helmets.

"I can't see them? Can you see them?" Lori asked because the farther they went back it was harder to see them.

"Back there." Carol said trying to get a better look as well. I rubbed Haylee's head as she leaned against my leg, and I could feel Gracie holding tight to my pant leg.

We watched as Glenn got closer but stop, they were talking about something before the made their way into a cage before going inside the prison. Daryl turns and looks at me before closing the door behind him.

All of us were restless as we waited for any sign of them, was no noise a good thing or not.

I sigh a breath of relief when Maggie and Glenn came out about twenty minutes later, they jogged to the fence with smiles on their faces.

We picked up our stuff and with Maggie carrying Gracie we started our way into the cellblock were we will be staying.

We walked into what I think is a common area before moving to the cells. I jumped a little when I heard a loud thud, I walked in behind Anna with Haylee by my side to see T and Jack lifting up a walker.

I look around the cell block and see blood stains and trash everywhere but even though this was a prison once, when I look at the bars on the doors and windows I see safety not a cage.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as he came down from the stairs.

"Home sweet home" Glenn said as he passed and walked into I guess is going to be his and Maggie's room. "For the time being." Rick said in reply.

"Is it secure?" Carol asked Rick looking around the cell block.

"This cellblock is." Rick told us and I looked up to see Daryl leaning against the second story railing looking down at all of us.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked Rick but I can tell from outside that the prison is full of walkers, but here, here is safe for now and that's all that matters to me right now.

"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick said walking up to stand in front of us.

"Will we be sleeping in the cells?" Beth asked as she looked to Rick.

"Found a set of keys on some guards, Daryl has a set too." He said after nodded to Beth. I don't mind sleeping in a cell as long as its semi clean.

"I'm not sleeping in a cage, I'll take the perch." Daryl said, well I guess he doesn't see this place like I do. I watched him walk off into a cell, he came back out carrying a mattress. As he did this I took Gracie's hand letting her walk after Maggie set her down.

After a few minutes Haylee, Gracie and I finally made it up the stairs. When we reached the top I gave Daryl a kiss before moving to the cells.

I walked into the cell that Daryl took his mattress from seeing he took the top one, but that is ok I can't sleep on the top bunk and I don't want neither Haylee nor Gracie to sleep on top either so it was ok.

I took off my bag pack setting it down on top of the bunk, before taking off the sheets from the bottom bunk. I looked out the doorway to see both the girls sitting down with Daryl both talking at the same time about the book I'm reading. He looked confused as he tried to listen, he looked up and catches me staring I smiled at him before looking down at the sleeping bag I was unzipping.

After I got the girls to sleep I passed Daryl who just looked up at me before I passed on my way back down the stairs.

"Which one are you guys staying in?" I asked Jack who was handing Anna her sleeping bag.

"Oh Carl and I are staying in that one and Beth and Anna are next to us, T is on the other side of them." He told me while point at which ones he was taking about.

"Ok I just want to know just in case. Try and get some sleep you two, alright." I said giving both of them a hug and I kiss their foreheads before making my way back up the stairs passing Rick who was sitting down against the wall.

Daryl was passed out when I got to the top of the stairs, I leaned down and brushed his hair back before making my way to the cell next to the girls.

My cell is right in front of where Daryl is sleeping, so I can see if someone walks up the stairs. I went to check on the girls, to see that they are both sleeping peacefully. I grab my bag and sleeping bag before going to my cell.

After rolling out my sleeping bag I laid down and I have to say that these prison mattresses are not half bad, seeing as how half the time we have been sleeping on the ground or cramped I our cars, this is amazing.

It was very early when I woke up, it was still kind of dark out but I couldn't lay there any more, my little kick boxer said it's time to get up.

After sitting up I looked out to see that Daryl was up and when he saw me moving around he came walking into my cell. I moved my legs off onto the floor so he can sit next to me.

"You know I love ya right." He said looking at me and for a moment I was stunned to say the least.

"Yes and I love you too." I told him before I grabbed the side of his face pulling him to me and he started kissing me almost like it was the last time he will.

I know the guys are leaving to go to the infirmary and cafeteria and with the possibility that it all was over run, well I can see why he would worry.

After that we all ate some food and talked over what and who were going to go. It was decided that Rick, Daryl, T, Glenn, Maggie and with surprise Hershel are going. Rick wants Jack and Carl to stay behind just in case and I could tell Jack was a little pissed when he heard that but he didn't say anything and I have to say that I was a little relieved when I heard that. I looked behind me to see Carl, Anna and Beth, Carl's not gonna like it either.

"Not bad." Daryl said looking over what they got off the S.W.A.T. walkers. I was just as impressed as I picked up tear gas.

"Flash bangs, CS triple chasers, not sure how they work on walkers but will take them." Rick said setting them down and looked at the rest of the stuff.

"I'm not wearing this shit." Daryl said as he picked up a helmet and turning it over and when he did goop came oozing out. I gaged and looked away to see that Carol walking over to us.

"Beside we got this far without em right." He said swinging a baton and giving me a smirk, I just roll my eyes and handed him the tear gas canister.

"Hershel." Carol said and then jerked her head motioning to the cells. Hershel turned and walked in to the cell block without saying anything.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked her and she just gave him a blank look before answering him. "Ya nothing to worry about."

After she walked off, I can hear Haylee calling for me so I kissed Daryl's cheek before walking away.

I look up to see Haylee standing at the top of the stairs looking around confused. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of her. "What's wrong baby?" I asked her as I reached her. She started dancing around and looked up at me funny.

"Got to go potty." She said looking at her eyes real big, I laughed and guided her to where she can go and when Gracie woke up I showed her as well.

I started helping Maggie tighten her Kevlar vest so it wasn't so loose before they left. When I was done I walked over to Daryl and stood next to him and watched as he loaded up his crossbow. I placed my hand on his back, I am very scared, I don't want him to go but I know he needs too but that doesn't change how I feel about it.

After he was done he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close to him and I buried my face into his neck and tried to keep the tears from falling. I know what they are doing is very important, food and medicine, especially with Lori about to give birth any day now but this, this is very dangerous I don't want to lose any of them.

"You won't need that." I turned my head to look at Rick and Carl. "I need you to stay put." Rick said to him while taking a helmet from him. "You're kidding." Carl said looking at him in disbelief.

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing." Rick told him and when I heard him say that I pulled Daryl closer.

"I need you to handle things here." Rick said and Carl just nodded his head and simply said sure. Rick nodded back and handed him the keys before turning around.

"Great, Let's go." Rick said and I leaned up and kiss Daryl before letting him go and I watched him and the others go before grabbing the door and shutting it close. Carl came up next to me and locked the door and we watched them walk away.

When I heard the other door close I turned and looked up to see Lori and the girls standing there. I patted Beth on her shoulder before I made my way up the stairs.

"Anna, why don't you read to them ok it will get your minds off of it?" I asked her when I saw the sad looks on their faces.

"All right let me just go get a book from my bag." She said before she made her way to the stairs. I got the girls to sit down on Daryl bed, they didn't want to go anywhere else.

And when Anna came and sat down with them I went and got some rags and some water that we didn't boil yet and brought it up to the girls' room and I started cleaning, it helped me get my mind off of them out there, but only a little.

**OMG almost 6,000 words long wow. Ok I just want everyone to know that since I'm watching walking dead off my DVR it's harder to write along with it, this chapter alone took four days to write. **

**I have a question for you all ok.**

**When Rick Hershel Daryl and T are looking over the things they got from the swat walkers what the hell did T say, I turned up the volume but I still couldn't understand what he said. **

**The next chapter will be shorter seeing as how most of the episode is of the guys and episode three is just Andrea and Michonne it will be shorter alright. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Sick

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. **

**Sorry it's been so long we had a death in the family and it's been hard to watch or read anything about killing or about guns. The next chapter is going to be hard for me so it might be awhile in tell I update again I want to apologize in advance.**

**I want to thank you xmenfan33 I'm very happy to hear that you like my story.**

**And kaje I'm glad you like it as well I'm sorry it takes so long in between chapters I'm watching along with my DVR it's hard but I'm trying.**

**I also want to thank lucylu0508, 00126, CancerChic, Lilly72, Paper Grenade, xmenfan33 for favoring and following thanks you guys. **

"OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S HERSHEL! CARL!"

I stop what I was doing and run out and over to the railing to see that they were back and rolling Hershel into the cell block. When I saw what was wrong I turn around and pick up Gracie and with Anna's help we got the girls into their room.

I quickly grab my bag before hurrying down the stairs and into the cell. I stopped when I saw his leg, well didn't see his leg, before dropping to the floor next to Carol. I rush to open my bag and I quickly hand Carol a towel, seeing as how he had already bled through the sheets.

I stop looking though my bag when I heard unfamiliar voices shouting, I look behind me to Rick.

"What's was that?" Beth asked just as startled.

"Prisoners, survivors. It's alright everybody stay put." Rick told us before moving away taking Glenn with him. I watched them move away before turning back around to help Carol as much as I could.

"It has to stop eventually right?" Carol asked while handing Lori the bloody towel, so she can wash it and I hand her another sheet.

"It's slowed down quite a bit already." Lori said wringing out the towel.

"If we can get him though…" Carol started to say before Lori interrupted her. "When, we get him though this." She said

"We'll need crutches." Carol said looking at his leg and I can tell that it was finally starting to slow down.

"Right now we could use antibiotics, pain killers and some sterile gauze." Lori said turning around.

"I think I have some in my bag, I'll go check in a minute." I said handing Carol another towel. They both just nodded their heads.

"Still we'll need more, there has to be an infirmary here." Carol said looking at me before turning back to Hershel.

"If there is, we'll find it." Lori said kneeling back down and checking Hershel for a fever.

"You have to be worried sick about delivering the baby." Carol said looking to Lori who looked right back at her.

"Look at me. Do I look worried" Lori said to her. "You look disgusting." Carol said back half-jokingly.

"So do you. We'll get through this." Lori said looking down at Hershel.

When the bleeding finally slowed down even more, I got up and looked over at Beth and Maggie.

"Beth honey, why don't you come with me, let's get some lunch ok." I said taking her hand and she started walking with me but she wouldn't take her eyes off her dad. When I looked at Maggie she gave me a grateful smile before looking back at Hershel.

Passing Carl and Glenn I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked us to where we are keeping some of our food and water.

I grab a rag and a water bottle with un-boiled water and I started cleaning off my hands before I started cleaning off Beth's. She started crying so I stopped and hug her, which just made her cry even more.

"We are doing everything we can and your daddy is a fighter, we will get through this ok." I whisper to her as I run my finger through her hair helping her calm down

"I'm not hungry." She said when I picked up the peanut butter and a few spoons.

"you haven't eating since yesterday, so just eat this and drink some water and then maybe lay down for a bit ok." I tell her while handing her a spoonful. She just nodded her head and put the spoon in her mouth and grabbed the clean water bottle from my hand.

I walked her to her room but she just walked passed and walked into Hershel's and started going through his clothes. I watched as she started to rip his pants leg, I turn my head seeing Maggie walking over. I rub her back before moving away from the door to give them some privacy.

I walk up the stairs and sit with the girls trying to get them to calm down before giving them some peanut butter and some water.

When they finally calmed down enough, I kissed their foreheads before walking to my room. I start going through my other bag finding some ace bandages and a few antibiotics from when I was sick.

I walk back to the others to see if they need anything and I hand Carol the bandages and pills before moving around her to help Lori take off Hershel's Kevlar vest.

I look up from where I was leaning against the wall when I hear the cell block door opening and see T walking in with boxes and Rick carrying bags of food. I was shocked seeing as how we haven't seen that much food in a long time.

"Any change?" Rick asked when he walked over to us. I looked at the bag to see it was corn.

"Bleeding is under control and still no fever. But his breath is labored and he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Lori told him.

"Take my cuffs put them on him. We're not taking any chances." Rick said turning around so Glenn can grab his cuffs.

I move passed Lori and take a bag from him, not even caring that it was heavy, it just made me happier that it was so full. I walked the bag over to Carl and T who took it from me.

"There is a lot more coming." T said smiling, when he saw me looking at the food. I smiled back and watched as Rick handed Carl the other bag and he then handed it to T.

I hugged both T and Carl before walking up the stairs to check on the girls. I sat with them for a while giving them some food and water and reading to them a little, which got their mind off of what is going on down stairs.

When Haylee and Gracie fell asleep, Anna and I got up and started walking down the stairs when Carl came walking through the other cell block door, caring a bag.

When we reached the others I was speechless when I heard that he went by himself.

"Found the infirmary, wasn't much left but I cleared it out." He said after dropping the bag of supplies next to Carol.

"You went by yourself?" Lori asked him shocked. "Ya." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Are you crazy." Lori said still shocked by what he did.

"No big deal, I killed two walkers." He said like that it didn't make this all worst.

"Do you see this, this was with the whole group." She said motioning to Hershel.

"We needed supplies." He said I think a little confused by why she is mad at him. "I appreciate …" she started to say.

"Then get off my back." he yelled at her and I jumped when he did, never hearing him yell before.

"Carl. She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that." Beth said looking in disbelief like most of us are.

"Look I know you want to help..." Lori started saying but he just turned and pushed passed me and walked away. Anna looked up at me confused and not sure what to do before walking after him.

No one said anything after that, I just started helping Carol wrap Hershel leg with clean gauze. When we were done I moved away and started walking back up to the girls, but I stop when I pass by Carl's and Jack's room seeing Carl and Anna just sitting there. Anna was talking to him but all he was doing was glaring at the wall.

I stand in the door way looking at him, I don't want to make him angrier but he needs to hear it. "Ok I don't want to fight but… going by yourself was stupid and not telling anyone is worst." I tell him leaning against the doorway.

"But we needed…" he starts saying but stops when I raise my hand.

"Yes we needed it but if something went wrong, none of us would have known where you were or if it was over run, you would have been by yourself." He looks down when I say that I can tell it was sinking in.

"I know you want to help, I do but if you want to be a grown up you need to think like one. Not running off without telling anyone, that's what teenagers do." I smile at him and they both smile back at me.

"We have these rules for a reason, so next time you feel like you have to run off, stop and think first alright." He nods his head and I look at Anna and raise an eyebrow at her when she doesn't answers.

"Alright." She said laughing and I smile before turning away and I walked to the stairs to go check on the girls.

Seeing as how the girls are still asleep I went to my room and started cleaning up the blood off the walls, trying not to think about Jack or Daryl clearing out a cell block for the prisoners.

"Help! Someone please help!" I drop what I was holding and I start running down the stairs to where Hershel is to see Lori giving him CPR.

I help Maggie and Beth when Hershel jumped and grabbed Lori, I thought the worst, in tell he let her go, seeing she was ok I moved away to see that Carl was pointing his gun at him.

I very slowly lift my hand and slowly bring my hand down lowering his gun so it was pointing to the floor. He looked at me before putting away his gun. We all just watched as Hershel stayed sleeping, all of us were too shocked to do or say anything.

I looked over, hearing the cell block door open. I looked over to see that the guys are back, I sigh in relief when I see that they all are fine.

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him." Carl told them as they walked up to us. I move away to let Rick and Glenn into room.

"Still no fever." Lori told Rick when he passed her and walked over by Hershel's head. I looked up at Daryl before leaning my head against his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and we just watched Hershel.

We all watched as he stated opening his eyes. "Daddy." Maggie said trying to get his attention. "Daddy." Beth cried while moving to stand behind Maggie.

When he opened his eyes more Rick hurried and un cuffed him and Hershel slowly lifts his hand and Rick grabbed his hand and keeled down. When Hershel fell back to sleep Rick looked around at all of us smiling.

Lori suddenly just gets up and leaves not saying anything. Rick watched her leave before he hands Beth her dads hand and he followed after her.

We watched for a while before moving away to give Maggie and Beth some privacy with their dad.

I walked over to Jack and gave him a hug before pushing him back a little and I started checking him over for bits and scratches.

"Emily I'm fine just sore and tied." He laughed pushing my hand away. I give him a look before moving away. "Ok, then go get some sleep." I said before walking away and up the stairs.

I see Daryl standing in the girl's doorway watching them sleep and I could tell something happened by the way he was standing.

I touch his shoulder and he jumps and turns around but when he sees that it is me he relaxes. I look inside to see that they are still fast asleep so I grab his hand and I pull him towards my room.

Once inside I let go of his hand and I go grab the sheet that I'm using as a curtain and while I'm hanging it up, so no one can see in, I can hear him taking off his crossbow and setting it down on the top bunk.

I turn around and make my way to him and I slowly start to run my fingers over his arms up to his shoulders, my touch barely grazing his skin.

I look up at his face to see that his eyes are closed, just enjoying my touch, seeing as how it has been a while since we been this close and not in an awkward silence.

He reaches up and his hands softly caresses my back and he then he pulls me closer to him and I clutch the back of his shirt almost afraid to let go, afraid that if I do he will leave.

He starts kissing along my face down to my lips and I try memorizing the feel of it, not wanting to ever forget.

His beard scratches me but I don't mind one bit, it lets me know that this is real.

When he finally reaches my lips, it's like a cool drink of water after a long hot day, oh how I missed him.

With him here, he makes me forget what's on the other side of that sheet. No walkers, not in a prison, those prisoners. With him it all melts away, in tell it's just him and I.

And I never want it to end…

**Well there you go and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it please review and if you have questions just ask ok. **

**Seeing as how episode three is just Andrea I'm just skipping to killer within ok. It will be over a week after this chapter.**

**Remember to review ok :)**


	3. authors note sorry please read

Authors note:

Ok I want to apologize to all of you who are reading my story, I can't thank you guys enough.

I will be continuing the story but someone deleted walking dead season 3 off of my DVR so I'll have to wait until I buy it on DVD next month.

It will be out on DVD on august 27th , so until then I'll be rewriting like fire and ice (season 1) and like a moth to a flame (season 2).

It will be the same story just written better because damn I'm not good at writing at all.

And to all of you who don't know yet if you go to amc dot com you can see season 4 preview IT LOOKS AMAZING YAY.

Season 4 will start October 13th.

When I post the new chapter ill delete this ok.

So until then I'll be working on my rewriting my other stories and finishing my Dredd story which I have been neglecting :( so I'm sorry to all of ya and I hope you come back.


End file.
